God (Clumsy's Version)
Statistics God is a fusion element consisting of Spirit, Angel, and an addition of 900 diamonds. It's color palette is white & gold. God's spells deal potential damage (as it's name states) while they are very fast too. Spells Holy Ray (Blast Spell) "User is struck by a small beam from above, that then gets shot horizontally until it hits an object" The caster is struck by a small ray of white light as he starts to glow. The beam will the be horizontally shot from his hands that will then go through anything it passes (except for a player, wall, or rock). The beam of light will also reflect off of puddles too. This spell deals 350 dmg, consumes 500 mana, with a 8 second cooldown. Imperial Glare (AoE Spell) "User calls the gods to create a small shock wave onto the ground that will stun opponents" The caster glows while calling the gods from heaven. These gods will shake the area above them by a small, bright shock wave. This shock wave will break the ground, and stun opponents for a few seconds. This spell deals 300 dmg, consumes 500 mana, with a 7 second cooldown. Supreme Spirit (Body Transportation Spell) "User is given supreme power from the gods, that will turn him into a god-like being that can levitate and go through anything around him" The caster calls the gods to give him supreme energy. This energy will turn him into a white spirit, while radiating a bright aura made of white light. This spirit can levitate through anything except for walls. This spell consumes 750 mana, with a 50 second cooldown. Resurrection (Healing Spell) "User begins to resurrect himself and the party members by planting white halos on their heads, that send them godly energy" The caster will begin to levitate and glow a bright light, while giving his party members white halos on their heads. These halos will send godly energy that will "resurrect" their souls by healing them. The caster, though, can take away souls from other opponents that begin to attack him or his party members, by automatically sending a bright blast towards them. This spell deals 30 dmg (to the opponent), does 25 hp per second, consumes 600 mana, with a 10 second cooldown. Infinite Power (Ultimate Spell) ''' ''"User transforms himself into an actual god, that will send down a very large beam of infinite energy, while sending a large shock wave that ends with a large explosion"\''' The caster's eyes will turn bright yellow, while he levitates into the air, forming and aura of bright light. By calling the gods from the heavens, they send down a very large beam of infinite energy into the ground, creating a very large (but dangerous) shock wave. This shock wave will destroy any spell that comes near it, while turning players into spirits and damaging them. The beam of infinite energy will soon run out of power, and will turn into a massive explosion, damaging anyone who was in the beam, and flinging them outwards. ''The shock wave deals 300 dmg to anyone in it, the beam deals 450 dmg, the explosion deals 550 dmg, consuming 1200 mana, with a 150 second cooldown. The element medal will be coming in soon so hang tight! Category:ClumsyBm's Element Ideas.